Be my valentine miley?
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Mikayla decided to go to miley's school just like Jake did, and She's just another stuckup star that wants Miley... or does she? and Whos is the person Miley plans in spending v-day with? Mikiley femslash oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

Lilly scoffed as she picked up her book bag and looked down the hall in disgust. "Oh man... she's worse than Jake when he came here." I stood up from tieing my shoe and straightened my shirt, then looked at the person Lilly seemed fascinated with at the moment. "Oh... her. It's like the same exact thing, only she's followed by a mob of guys instead of girls." I rolled my eyes and pulled the blonds arm. "C'mon Lil, she doesn't need any more attention."

My best friend followed me to class, but ofcourse, being my goofy self, I forgot my bag while I was fixing my shoe. "Oh, Lilly I forgot my bag, I'll just meet you in class." I said hurriedly as the bell sounded and everyone scampered off. I bent over to pick up my bag and when I turned around I was greeted with the face, that happened to be the topic of our discussion just moments ago.

"Hey." The brunette said, holding out a hand. "Uh, hi." I responded, shaking her hand effortlessly. I tried to walk by her, but the girl was faster, sidestepping me. "So... What class are you late for?" She asked slyly,giving one of her signature cocky grins. "I... uh, have study." I answered sounding rather flustered for some reason. "Oh.. with who? I have it with Mr.senior." She said all excitedly. "Me too... ." I hesitated then said suddenly, "Mikayla, why are you talking to me?" The popstars grin faultered slightly, but remained and she put her hand on my arm.

"Why wouldn't I?" I couldn't help but think it sounded a bit flirty, but there was no way that Mikayla of all people could like me... _just no way. _"Because I'm a loser... who's late for study hall." I explained wisely, removing Mikaylas hand off my arm. I headed towards the classroom, and ofcourse the brunette followed.

We entered and the teacher asked why we were late, before I could open her mouth Mikayla put her arm on my shoulder, pulling me closer and said, "Oh, she was just showing me where the class is, I'm so sorry." She pouted and the teacher accepted her excuse and pointed to the only two seats left in the classroom. "Oh, cool we get to sit together, isn't that great?" She said, and I just nodded sarcastically.

I mean, I've always wanted to meet Mikayla, but ever since she met Hannah I haven't liked her quite as much. She decided to go to school since it was such a success with Jake... and ofcourse she just had to go to the same one that he went to, thank god he's in Romania, otherwise I'd have to watch him throw himself all over her. It's enough that I get to see all the other guys, but I know she won't date any of them, nobody is good enough for her.

She tapped my shoulder once we sat down and asked for my schedule. I handed it to her and oh joy, guess what? We have all of our afternoon classes together, just great. "Oh, so I guess we'll be spending some time together then huh?" She said over my shoulder, and I couldn't help but shiver. "Uh... yeah." I squeaked... _what is wrong with me? _"So... you broke up with Jake right?" She asked, and I was about to ask her how she knew but then I remembered we've met before... "Yeah... why?" I asked slowly.

_Please don't talk about him beng cute! _"I was just wondering... If you were single I mean. " _Damn... there's that flirty tone again. _I turned around again and raised an eyebrow. "Woah there popstar, you sound like you might have your eye on me." I said, hoping to see her reaction. She smiled sweetly and answered, "Oh no," the leaned foward and started to whisper, "I've got both of them..." Then her hand slid from my shoulder and down my arm as she said, "All, over you." I shuddered and turned to face the front, hoping she didn't catch how red my face was.

I didn't talk to her the rest of the class. The bell rang and I sprang up out of my seat, Lilly as faster though and helped me pick up my stuff. She gave me a weird look and her eyes went from me to Mikayla and I shrugged. We left before she could say anything and went to our next class, infortunately Lilly didn't have it with me. I went to sit down in the classroom and for some reason Mikayla wasn't there... _She must be lost, I shouldn't have taken off like that._

I started to think to myself._ Why do I feel so guilty... Do I like her, I mean she's exactly like Jake... Only a girl. I fell for him... What if I fall for her too? Oh man._My thoughts were interrupted by her walking through the door, I swear she did it in slow motion. _God she's beautiful. _She had to sit across the room from me because there were no seats left. _Ofcourse, when I want to sit next her I can't._

She flashed a smile at me when I got up to leave, this is the last class so I finally get to go home. She's making me tingle all over, the way that she smiles like she knows somthing I don't. I went to my locker, opened it and gasped.There was a rose and a card... I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Miley,_

_How you managed to snag my heart, I'm not sure, but I really like you a lot and tommorow is valentines day... guess what though... I don't have anyone to spend it with, that's why I figured I'd ask the prettiest girl in school, instead of the guy that can show off the most... Yeah, I'm a girl, and I guess I attract alot of guys, but I don't want them, I want you Miley Stewart, and I probably shouldn't after what you put me through, maybe I'm crazy... Or I'm attracted to crazy people, But I do know that people do crazy things when they are in love. I think I love you and I hope you feel the same way towards me when you turn around... _

_Love, me_

I slowly put the card back in my Locker and grabbed the rose and smelled it as I turned around. There she was. Her hands behind her back, looking at her feet. I've never seen her nervouse before, not a day in my life. She slowly looked up and when she saw that I was smiling, a grin appeared on her face. She stepped closer and gently took the rose out of my hand, reached behind me and put in my locker. When she took the rose her hand landed on my shoulder and our bodies were almost touching.

I could smell her rasberrie perfume... wow it was amazing. When she was done she put her other hand on my waist, and the one on my shoulder slid to my neck. _I think I know what she's up to... _I looked past her and realised the hallway was empty... just me and her. Her face got closer to mine and her grip secured around my neck pulling me closer, into a kiss. It wasn't rough, but It was only a little bit slow. Her lips were amazing, moving against mine.

She broke the kiss and I kissed her back as soon as she did. She kissed me again, pushing me back against the locker... her hand was rubbing my hip. My hands went to her hips, pulling her closer to me, but I broke the kiss and rested my forehead against hers. I wanted to kiss her more, but I wanted to talk to her before I just shove my tongue in her mouth.

"Wow." I said, and she nodded."So... you'll be my valentine?" She asked and I smiled and shook my head. She gave me her adorable lopsided grin as we entertwined our fingers together and she offered to walk me home.

**Author's note: I might add another chapter for what happens on v-day, but I'm not sure**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

I sighed as I gave myself a once over for the millionth time tonight in the mirror. I just had to perfect tonight I mean, it's Mikayla that I'm going out with of all people. I finally decided to go downstairs, knowing she'd be here any minute. I reached the bottom steps and heard a knock at the door._ Hmm, she's early. _I thought as I ran to get it, but I was slightly dissapointed when it wasn't her. "Oh... hi Lilly." I said, greeting my best friend, and stepping aside for her to come in.

"Yeah missed you to Miley geesh I guess I can see how welcome I am here." She said and scoffed, sitting on my couch. "It's not that. You know I'm waiting for Mikayla..." I explained and she crossed her arms. "I came over to see if I approve or not." She said defensively. I groaned and slammed my foot down on the floor. "Lilly you know she's cool, and there is no need to worry. " I said and just then my dad came in the room and placed his hand on Lilly's shoulder.

"Bud, have I ever told you how much I love your friend Lilly, She sure does make good sense." He said before sitting down and chuckling. I rolled her eyes and then heard a knock once again. I raced to the door, and pointed at the couch before opening and said , "You two better behave." When I opened the door, my jaw practically fell to the floor. "Wow... you look... you... wow." Was all I managed to say. I was such an idiot. She grinned and took my hand. "Thanks, your not so bad yourself." She said. We both stood there grinning at eachother untill my dad just had to butt in.

"How do I look?" He asked. I wanted to shove Mikayla out the door and run. "Very handsom sir, now I know where Miley got her good looks from, and amazing hair. " She beamed at him and he was obviously won over by the hair comment. "Well, thank ya, and have her back by eleven." He said, patting me on the back. "Ten forty-five." We heard over his shoulder. Mikayla chuckled and looked past me and my daddy to the couch. "Ten forty-five it is, Lilly." She said, and then pulled me outside.

"So, where are we going?" I asked and she did that smile. Oh it makes me melt. "The beach, if that's okay with you." She said sweetly and I just nodded, walking next to her and swinging our arms back and forth like a new couple or somthing. I don't even know if she my girlfriend or not, but I hope she asks me tonight. We walked along the beach talking about stuff. At first we were talking about how she liked school and I got worried that she was going to be like Jake, but then she asked me questions about myself and I was surprised.

She now knows my favorite color, animal, and... everything that I can possibly have a favorite of. She knows my biggest fear, and a bunch of other boring stuff. She told me she wants to know everything about me. Half way down the beach I stopped and asked her. "Why can't I know some stuff about you?" She giggled and said, "Oh, yeah, what do you want to know?" I bit my lip, and thought for a second. "What's it like being famouse... if you could turn it off would you every once in a while?" I asked, and started walking again.

She grabbed my hand and caught up with me and then said out, "Definitely... somtimes, it's the worst thing ever, and others... it has it's perks." She stopped walking and tugged my hand and I looked where her eyes were. It looked as if her eyes were smiling. I grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "You set this up?" I asked. Motioning towards the rosepetal covered blanket and basket next to a tree. "Like I said... It has it's perks, I had some help." She explained and then motioned for me to com sit with her.

A half hour later... We are throwing candy hearts at eachother, catching them in our mouths. "Ahhh, so close." Mikayla groaned and then opened her mouth as I tossed one to her. She caught it and then ate it and asked. "Ready?" I nodded then opened my mouth and caught it."Oh, two in a row... I think somthing should happen if we both catch one." She said excitedly. I laughed and smacked her arm playfully. "Pssh, you just want me to kiss you again." I said and she nodded. "What can I say? I tried, that's gotta count for somthing."

"Okay." I said, pretending to be annoyed, and leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She put her hand on my cheek as I pulled back. The look in her eyes is somthing I know I have never seen before, they were dark chocolate and had an intese stare in them. She tucked a peice of hair behind my ear and cradled my face with both hands as I leaned forward more, now on my knees. She caught my bottom lip between hers and then started repeatedly kissing me on the lips, all of them were slow and gentle.

My knees were rather uncomfortable and I started leaning forward more and more until she was almost laying down so without breaking the kiss I straddled her waist. She licked my bottom lip and I wimpered.She moved her hands to my waist as I granted her entrance into my mouth. Oh I never thought I'd have her exploring my mouth, but I guess I was wrong. Her tongue slowly rubbed mine, back and forth, I moaned and did the same back. When I got tired I broke the kiss and layed next to her.

"Wow, you're an amazing kisser." I breathed out. She enterwined her fingers with mine, holding hands over her stomach, and nodded. "You're pretty good too." She said and then I playfully smacked her and she giggled. "Okay, okay, you're amazing too." She sat up and reached for the bascket, I wondered what she ws doing so I sat up too. She handed me a red box with a gorgeous ribbon around it and said, "Happy valentines day." Then kissed me on the lips and told me to open it.

I opened it and it was a georgeous silver ring. "It's beautiful." I said, and she took it out and slipped it it on my finger. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She asked and I nodded. "I love this, Mikayla, and I'd love to be your girlfriend, I just feel kinda bad that I didn't get you anything..." I said looking at the sand. She lifted my chin up with her hand and said, "Hey, I have you, here with me, as my girlfriend... What else could you give me?" She said and then kissed me gently one more time before standing up.

"Don't want to get you home late or Lilly won't let you date me." She said as she brushed herself off and held her hand out to help me up. We held hands and walked back to my house. When we reached the deck we both stood there sort of awkwardly. "Soo." I said and she copied. "So?" She pursed her lips and looked down, Then smiled and looked at me unsurlely... " Can I... Can I kiss you goodnight?" She studdered... I can't believe I made her of all people studder.

I blushed and stepped closer. Then our faces came really close and instead of kissing her, I started to whispere in her ear... " I would let you but then..." I put my hands on her shoulders and turned her slightly. "They would get quite a show." I said, as she saw Lilly and Jackson looking in one window, shoving eachother to get a better look, and my daddy in the one next to them. I let go of her and turned around, my hands on my hips and looked at my daddy, shaking a finger at him and he frowned and put the blinds down. Then I pointed at Jackson and Lilly and Lilly copied what my dad did, only before she accomplished doing so, Jackson made a kissy face.

I rolled my eyes and then turned back to my georgeous date. "Okay, now you can kiss me goodnight." I said, then smiled and pput my hands on her hips as hers went around my neck. I tilted my head and her lips touched mine,then I kissed back only deeper than hers. She kissed back one more time, opening her mouth slightly, making me want to do what we did on the beach, but I knew the we were probably being watched once again, so I broke the kiss and hugged her. I told her goodbye and pecked her on the cheek before going inside and sighing as I leaned against the door.I opened my eyes and noticed that the three people on the couch were staring at me. "What?" I snapped. Lilly stood up with her arms crossed and pointed to the clock. "It ten forty-six."


End file.
